Meredith West?
by Jarianator
Summary: After Jade left to New York, losing her memory, the gang and Beck are left hurt. But one day, a girl named Meredith West comes to Hollywood Arts because of a problem at school. She looks EXACTLY like Jade, and had the same mean personality. People start to suspect that she's not Meredith at all. They suspect she's Jade. BADE/CABBIE/TANDRE! All friendships! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first fanfic EVER. Well, I wrote many stories at school, but I just joined fanfiction, so...**

**Whatever. This contains Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre romance. Mostly Bade. And ALL of the friendship **

**pairings. If you don't like the pairings, please do not read rather than leaving harsh reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not, or NEVER WILL own Victorious.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The flashback

Beck, Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Tori all sat at the Asphalt Cafe, quiet. They had nothing to say, particularly about...what happened yesterday. No. It was utterly painful to think about that. Even Cat, with her bubbly and cheerful personality, was quiet staring at the table. Robbie was sobbing without sound with his head down; Tori and Andre looking solemn. Beck had no emotion in his eyes.

_Flashback_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"_

_Beck yelled to the people living in Jade's house. He had come to meet her, since they always hung out in the weekends. And now in Jade's door, there were two people looking surprised at Beck's arrival._

_"Uh..are you looking for the West family? Didn't she tell you? They left to New York."_

_The young woman at the door looked full with fright, since Beck was shaking with rage and confusion. What was wrong with Jade? She was NOT the type of girl who liked drama, such as leaving without a word._

_"Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking. JADE! STOP PLAYING GAMES AND COME OUT NOW!"_

_The other man, gripping tightly to the young woman next to him, looked at him as if he were crazy. Beck didn't mind. In his head, he only thought about one thing; Jade. What happened to her? Why would she leave without ANY word? _

_Beck suddenly realized that he was still in reality, and that he was screaming in front of two people he never knew. He spoke with his words shaking._

_"I...I'm sor..sorry. I'll go now."_

_The two people nodded, still confused but feeling bad for this boy. _

* * *

_"I don't know! I left her twenty text messages and about an hundred voicemails. she hadn't answered ONCE! I even tried calling her parents, and they won't answer either. I asked all of her neighbors, and they don't have a clue."_

_Beck was telling the Hollywood Arts gang about the problem, well more specifically the 'incident' with Jade. The others looked shocked, even Jade's sworn enemy Tori. Cat was more than panicked, her eyes were wide with shock and fear._

_"JADEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_"Cat, Jade can't hear you." Andre said quietly. The others nodded in unsion, as Cat broke down and cried into Robbie's shirt. Robbie soothed her while caressing her back._

_"New York. Whoa, that's-" Tori started, but Beck interrupted._

_"I know."_

_It was then silence. It was more than big news, it wasn't realistic. There was no reason for Jade to be gone, she had just got the lead for the play. She had her anniversary in two weeks. She had a song to sing in the Full Moon Jam._

_And she left. Without telling anyone, not even her best friend Cat or her boyfriend Beck._

* * *

_"Did you say that LANE knows why?" Tori practically screamed to her sister._

_"Uh, yeah. I overheard it while getting my books, why?" Trina answered, without a sign of caring._

_"You don't care that Jade's gone, huh?" Tori asked as she dialed to call her friends. Trina shrugged._

_"She's a goth girl, she hates my guts, and she gets all the hot guys."_

_Tori rolled her eyes as she heard the other line click._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, Beck, it's Tori."_

_"I know, I have caller ID."_

_Why would they be talking about caller ID when Jade's missing?_

_"Trina says Lane knows why Jade's gone."_

_Silence._

_"Serious?"_

_"Does it seems like I'm joking?"_

_Tori heard a sad sigh from the other end, and she couldn't blame Beck for being so depressed._

_"I'll call Andre and Robbie, and you call Cat."_

_You call Cat. Not Cat and Jade. Just Cat._

_Tori nodded, realized that Beck couldn't see her, and chuckled warily. _

_"Okay. See you in a sec."_

_No response, just a click from the end. _

* * *

_"Jade? Hmm...I'm not really supposed to-" Lane murmured, but Cat screamed her lungs out._

_"Jadey's GONE! I need to know, Lane, please. Becky looks sad, and I don't want anyone to be sad.." Cat broke down, again, while Robbie rubbed her quivering shoulders. _

_Lane was hesitiant for a second. He promised Jade's father that he would never tell anyone. Not even her 'wannabe friends' that she talked about so much. Yes, especially them. But Lane felt so bad about the situation that Jade was in, and for her friends too. He ended up sighing._

_"Well, Jade was in an accident, dears," Followed by several gasps and whimpers. Lane shushed them. "She lost half of her memory. Jade's father thought it was the chance to change her future. He hated the arts. So he moved to New York, taking Jade and her mother with him. I don't know the rest."_

_It was so quiet, you could probably hear the artificial plants breathing._

_"Wh..What kin..kind of accident?" Tori asked, silent tears streaming from her face._

_"A car accident, obviously." Lane nodded sympathetically. Cat screamed out so loud that Andre thought he was in a horror movie, which reminded him of Jade again._

_"Please, I'm tired, kids. Can you leave now?" Lane pleaded, and the rest of the gang left. Beck stayed for a while, numerous questions in his head._

_"Bye." Was the only question he could ask._

* * *

Now, they had to move one without Jade, unless moving to New York and finding her. With a little, tiny streak of luck.

But they didn't know, a storm was about to hit them.

**Mmmm! Okay, the first chapter always sucks. Don't worry. It will get better. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ILY guys so much. As soon as I uploaded my first chapter, a review came, then several minutes later another came...:) My life was made. All of the reviews were positive! YAY! My name is Kristen, and I live here in California, Hollywood. I hate the fact that Victorious ended..But BADE WILL NEVER END. Ok enough of my rant. Here's chap 2!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I were a wizard for an hour, I would magically make Victorious mine. Happy?**

* * *

One year passed since Jade left. Yes, one whole year.

Was life the same?

No.

* * *

Hollywood Arts buzzed with excitment, despite the fact that it was Monday. Hollywood Arts was always busy, in fact. It was a school for talented kids, and soon-to-be popstars or the next Johnny Depp. It had to be full with energy.

In the corridors, Tori was busily shoving an electric piano in her locker. It was impossible, even if she moved all her other things out. Andre walked over, leaning slightly against the locker and grinning.

"That would maybe work if pigs fly, Tor. Submit a permission file, and maybe there's some space in the music room." He said, waving a piece of paper in Tori's face. Tori read through it and squealed.

"Really? Now I don't have to worry about what would happen to my head each time I opened my locker! Thanks Andre, you're the best!" Tori gave Andre a big hug. Andre hugged back awkwardly. Tori broke the hug and carried the piano to the music room, and Andre was left with his face red.

"Hi Beck! How are you doing?" screamed an enthusiastic Cat, along with her boyfriend Robbie. Those two had been dating since Robbie kissed Cat at the Cow-Wow. They were considered the 'cute' couple at Hollywood Arts. There was no 'hot' couple now, the usual hot couple was Jade and Beck...

"I'm doing great, Cat. You know what? Jade used to hate Mondays. So I had to spend ten minutes waking her up. So we were always late to class."

Robbie shifted uncomfortably next to Cat. The subject of Jade wasn't pulled out often, but it was a special day today.

"Happy anniversary, Beck. Well, it's tomorrow, but..." Cat became solemn and said quietly. Robbie nodded.

"Jade would be unhappy if we didn't celebrate, right? We promised Tori we would come. See you later." Robbie and Cat drifted away. Beck stood there, thinking about nothing. Since the day Jade left, a lot of girls tried to become the second Jade. They would even pierce themselves and acted like a gank. They wore black. Just to get Beck's attention. But none of them suceeded, so Beck was a single until today. His Slap status were still on dating Jade.

Sikowitz's class had just started when Beck came in. He didn't get any attention, since nobody bothered.

"Okay, students. I know it's a sudden, but-"

_"You finally found out that Coconut milk makes you bald?" _Beck could almost hear Jade's sneer and sarcastic comment. But it wasn't real.

"New York city had a big blackout, so all the schools were sent in various states. Hollywood Arts is one of them! Uh, the 'NY Heightworth Highschool'," Sikowitz coughed once. "Will be coming here to participate in our school."

"I don't car...Wait, did you just say NEW YORK?!" Beck nearly toppled off his chair, as Cat clapped. **(Wee hee, that ryhmes! Ok I'll stop being stupid)**

"New York! That's where Broadway is!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Cat was missing the obvious thing.

"WAIT! THAT"S WHERE JADEY AND HER MEAN DADDY WENT TO!" Cat glanced around the room with wide eyes, and was disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Cat, really?" Tori asked sympatheticlly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Cat screamed. Robbie gently kissed her forehead.

"Honey, shh."

Sikowitz ignored everyone, and opened the door as the Heightworth kids came inside.

"Dude, I was waiting for a thousand minutes. What's up with this California weather?" A voice said.

Everyone froze.

"Ja..Jade?" Tori asked, turning around.

The girl who made that comment looked like a Jade doppelganger** ( I don't know how to spell that, sorry) **except with long, dark brown hair. She had no piercings and her eyebrows were slightly different. But the pale skin and turquoise eyes were the same.

"Jade! I missed you so much. Even though you might not remember me, I'm Cat. I'll help you retrieve your memory!" Cat shouted. The girl looked at Cat sarcastically.

"What's up with all the Jade stuff? I heard Hollywood kids were weird, but this is beyond weird." She mumbled. Andre looked at Jade with an understanding look.

"You once had amnesia, right? And you moved to New York about an year ago. Am I correct?"

The 'Jade' rolled her eyes.

"No, I was born in New York and lived there my whole life. Sorry about that. Wait, why should I be sorry? I take that back." She sneered, a mean look on her face.

Beck stood up, and the classroom fell silent.

"Do you remember..me?" He asked quietly. The girl frowned.

"Hmm..You look familiar, but no."

_No._

_No._

The words echoed in Beck like bullets. Even Sikowitz looked shocked. Utterly shocked.

"Kids, introduce yourselves. Jade you first."

" , my name is not Jade."

_ . Jade always called Sikowitz that name when we were in private, _Beck thought.

"Uh, my name is Meredith West-," she started, when Andre interrupted her.

"West? _West? _You _are _Jade!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Meredith said, with the famous 'Jade scowl'. Nobody dared to speak.

"I was born and lived in New York for my whole life," she said, exaggerating the 'whole life', "and came here because of that damn blackout that happened. Fun fact; I am not JADE WEST. I don't even know who that Jade chick is. I'm mean, so it would be a pleasure if you ignored me or something very bad will happen to you. I don't have a boyfriend. I love cutting things up and the color white. I hate _lots _of things, too much it would probably take and hour to explain everything. Thank you, bye."

Everyone in the classroom (except the New York students) were in total shock. Meredith. Meredith _West. _She loved cutting things up. She was mean. Well, white was the opposite of black, but nevermind that. She hated lots of things. Just like Jade.

"Do you have any sisters or twins named Jade?" Cat asked absentmindedly. The whole room sighed.

"Miss Redhead, I told you a thousand times that I did not know that Jade." Meredith said, obviously annoyed.

"Come sit with us at lunch?" Tori offered nervously. Meredith looked at Tori straight in the eyes.

"Yeah sure, cheekbones,"

**It's boring, I know. Meredith gets to know about Jade in the next chapter and the fun things start there. Please Review, follow, or anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay guys, I'm back again! Many people followed+favorited the story. I'm so happy right now...I'm kinda turning in to Cat. One random viewer asked if Meredith was Jade..Well, you're going to eventually find out. Love ya guys, XOXO! **

**P.S. I'm trying to convince my computer that I'm living in Korea. Pretty cool, huh? But my computer refuses and keeps locating in Hollywood. Oh well..:/**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this again?**

* * *

Class went by drowsily. Sikowitz was busy talking about the 'visions' he gets by drinking coconut milk, and the rest of the class was busy looking at Meredith and thinking of Jade. The New York students were interested about Sikowitz with his weird personality and obsession of coconuts. The bell rang.

"Okay, class is over." Sikowitz announced, and Cat jumped up.

"Yay! Food!"

Meredith scoffed and glanced at Cat.

"Is it me or this redhead is a little bit wonky in the head?" She asked. The rest of the gang nodded in unsion.

"Well, let's go eat. The cafe is this way," Tori said and lead Meredith to the Asphalt Cafe. The rest followed with a bouncy Cat.

"Cool, you eat here?" Meredith looked amazed.

"Yeah sure, hotty." Rex replied in a weird (maybe he thought he was sexy) tone. Meredith frowned.

"A puppet talks? Wow, Hollywood..." followed by a "He's not a puppet!" by Robbie.

"Okay, we'll introuce ourselves. I'm Tori...Tori Vega." Tori said, and lit up. "Could you call me Vega? Please..."

Meredith glanced at Tori and replied. "Yeah, sure. I've never met somebody who wants to be called by their last name."

"Jade used to call me that."

"Oh."

Cat spoke next.

"Hi! I'm Cat, Cat Valentine. I used to be Jadey's best friend, but her mean daddy sent her to New York."

"Woah! That's why you guys think I'm Jade!"

"I like red velvet cupcakes! That's why I dyed my hair color like this. Did you know? 'Dye' sounds like 'Die'! I didn't know the difference at first, so I thought you killed your hair color! Which is impossible, and doesn't even make any sens-" When Meredith cut her off.

"We know the story." She mumbled.

"My name is Robbie Shapiro. I'm Cat's boyfriend-"

"Oh! I forgot to say that!" Cat squealed, clapping.

"Anyways. My best friend is Rex-"

"Hi lady." Rex said, again in that weird tone.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS NEED TO INTERRUPT ME EVERYTIME?!" Robbie shouted, but Meredith ignored him and went on to Andre. Robbie looked disgruntled, but Cat kissed him on the cheek which made him cheerful again.

"I'm Andre Harris. I love music, and my best friend is Tori over there-" Tori waved. "And it's a pleasure to meet you. It's like introducing myself to Jade."

"Hi, Andre." Meredith said. She finally glanced at Beck.

"What's your name?"

Beck spoke with a sad face.

"Beck Oliver."

Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Jade's boyfriend. We were dating for over four years."

"Ohhhhh. Hello, Beck." Meredith whispered, feeling bad for him. Then, awkward silence filled the table.

"Hey, Meredith," Andre said, breaking the silence. "Wanna see a picture of Jade? And learn a bit about her?"

"YES! I've been dying." Meredith pleaded. Cat pulled out her pink pearphone and went through the albums, and found a picture. She shoved the screen into Meredith's face, which caused her to growl.

Soon, that expression disappeared.

"I don't remember taking a picture like this." She said, softly.

"It's not you." Beck said, the same sad expression on his face. "It's Jade. Jade West."

"Surprising, huh?' Tori said, tears forming in her eyes.

Meredith went to the next picture. It was a picture of Jade with Cat, in their pajamas.

"Wow..." Meredith muttered. She stared at the screen, shocked and scared. She went to the last picture of Jade.

"Ewwwwww.." Was her reaction.

It was a picture of Beck and Jade kissing, ever so lightly but with love, true love. The rest of the people were silent. Whenever the subject of Jade came out, it was always quiet. Like this.

"How was Jade's personality?" Meredith asked. Andre chuckled.

"Mean, over possessive about Beck, and violent. But she had a really soft side. She was there for everyone."

"Why did she leave?"

Again, silence filled the table.

"Becaude she lost her memory. Well, not all. About half." Robbie replied. Meredith just sat there. She thought deeply.

"Is...is there a ch..chance that I might..b..be Jade?" She stuttered out. Beck shook his head.

"You lived in New York your whole life." Tori nodded.

"Hey, Meredith."

"What, Vega?" Meredith answered with sweet sarcasm everyone missed.

"Tommorow is Beck and Jade's anniversary. We're partying at my house, wanna come?" Tori asked, biting her lip. Meredith smiled, slightly.

"Will I get to learn about this Jade West, more?"

"Of course." Cat was busy trying to feed Robbie french fries, but everyone had lost their appetite.

"Here's my number, with the rest of the people. Call me and I'll tell you where I live. It would be fun."

"'Kay. "

**I know, it's dead short. But the next chapter will be fun, I promise! Press the pretty review button please! XOXO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! This chapter is gonna be ****_really_**** long, so I hope that's good! Many people are following, but I ain't got many reviews... SO PLEASE REVIEW, I'M BEGGIN YA! Anyways...I promise that this is not a BeckXMeredith story! After I clear up the situation, I'm going to write about five epilogues with some real Bade fluff in it. Wait for it, folks! **

**P.S. There might be a lot of A/N in here. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Dan wasn't a young teenager with dark blond hair.**

* * *

"Hey, dad."

_"I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't know about the blackout or that you needed to go to another school for months until it gets fixed-"_

"It's okay. I kind of like it here."

_"Oh, I hadn't asked. Where have you been sorted into?"_

"A school named Hollywood Arts, here in LA."

Then, only silence filled the room. Meredith's dad did not reply, only heavy breathing was audible on the other end. Meredith frowned.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

_"Oh, it's nothing, I just can't hear well," _Her dad said, merely breathing. Meredith raised an eyebrow though if she was confused. "_Are the kids okay there? It's Hollywood! Did you meet any celeberties?"_

Meredith laughed, confusion draining away. "Dad, it's been two days since I came here. I was barely out of school. Well, the kids are okay, but they're kinda weird." She replied, thinking about Cat and Robbie.

_"Oh? What kind of weird?" _Meredith's dad questioned.

"Why are you firing questions at me?"

_"Oh, Meredith. I'm just a plain old daddy."_

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well, they're kind of _mentally _weird. But the weirder thing is, that they keep calling me Jade West and talking about losing my memory or something. It's beyond annoying." Meredith mumbled.

"_Ohhhhh. Okay then dear, ignore them. I love you so much."_

"'Kay, Dad. Bye."

Meredith sighed after hanging up the phone.

She got a text from Tori, no Vega, that the party was a sleepover and that she needed her night items. She wanted to know about this Jade, and why here friends and her school were so overly obssesed with her. Meredith opened up her bag and threw in her toothbrush and makeup, for tommorow, though the next day was a Saturday. Then she chose her white nightgown that was her favorite. A bit tight on the upper part but it flowed like a princess gown on the lower side. It was Victorian's silk, which made her feel all silky and smooth.

The next problem was her going outfit. Yes, as a New Yorker, she had thousands of fancy designer clothing and expensive lines. Also, her mother was a well-known designer and made clothes for her too. And she had brought her _whole summer _wardrobe here**(In California, it doesn't even rain well especially places like Hollywood where I live), **causing her to take nine big boxes of only clothes. But this event was a special, not too big but not too small event and it was hard to decide. She finally decide a rose top that came just to her tiny waist with no sleeves. Then she pulled on some skinny jeans that made her legs more thin than it usually was. **(I'm kind of thinking Meredith as the Season1 Jade, with no piercings and slightly thinner eyebrows. Oh and brown hair. I don't like the black haired Jade. You get the picture) **It complemented with her brown, wavy hair and pale skin. Then she glanced at the clock; it was time to go already.

* * *

"Hey Meredith! You look so awesome today!" Tori squealed, grabbing her rose top.

"Back off, Vega." Meredith growled. Tori seemed more happy with the remindings of her old nickname. She let Meredith in.

The Vega's house was the same, but it was ready for a big friend night. The smell of popcorn and various snacks wafted through the kitchen and there were cozy blankets everywhere. Cat, Andre, and Robbie were already there, which only left Beck to come.

"No puppet, huh?" Meredith scowled, and Robbie nearly protested when Cat bounced to his lap and stuffed a handful of popcorn which Robbie ate grudgingly.

"Weird. Beck was never late." Andre said, looking queasy. Tori shrugged.

"He'll come, he even texted me." She said, not really concerned about this situation. She pulled out her remote control and motioned everyone to sit down. Robbie and Cat chose to sit on the pink blanket with purple pigs flying on top. Cat snuggled on Robbie's chest as Robbie wrapped his arms around her. Tori, Andre and Meredith sat on the fluffy wool blanket that was really warm, perfect for a sleepover.

"Let's watch T.V until Beck gets here. Then we're gonna watch a movie, which is The Pirates of the Caribbean!" Tori exclaimed. Meredith groaned.

"Seriously? Wow, Vega. Intresting choice." She sneered. Cat sniffled.

"Pirates are okay, but clowns aren't. My brother was once-"

"Yeah Cat, we know the story." Andre stopped her before the bus story came out.

"Phooey." Cat said.

They were watching _America's got talent _when the doorbell rang. Tori jumped up and opened the door.

"Hey Bec- DID YOU SEROIOUSLY DRINK?! YOU SMELL LIKE ALCHOHOL!"

Beck pushed her and stalked in, slightly out of balance. Cat frowned.

"Isn't it illegal to drink? We're in high school."

Beck ignored everyone, and looked directly at Meredith. She winced, it was hard facing a drunk person.

"Jade..." Beck muttered. Everyone froze. Meredith now understood, these two really loved each other. They were untearable. Beck&Jade. Beck and Jade. Beck was truly painful enough because of the loss of his love.

"Please, Beck. I'm Meredith. Not Jade."

Beck closed his eyes.

"Maybe Jade sent you, to tear me apart again... I was nearly getting over her...And she didn't want me to forget her. That's why."

Beck plopped down next to Meredith, looking straight into her eyes again. Then slowly, he pulled her face to his, and their lips met. Meredith kissed back for a second, but she felt wrong and pulled away.

"Please...I'm not Jade. Don't do this to me."

The others were watching in total shock, the T.V blubbering forgotten.

"Of course you're not Jade..." And Beck drifted out on the couch.

SILENCE_

"Soooooooo...That was...kinda..awkward..." Robbie said, breaking the silence. Tori nodded, and spoke to Meredith.

"Meredith, we really want to tell you something about Beck and Jade's relationship."

"Okay..." Meredith said in a quivering voice, and she was scared. When she kissed Beck, there was a spark of fireworks erupting in her chest, that she was positive that she had felt that feeling before, put she couldn't remeber anything..

Andre went on The Slap and connected it to the T.V screen. he turned on _Beck's video profile._

_"Hey, if you go to Hollywood Arts, you may know me, Beck. if you don't, I'm Beck."_

Jade stalked in, and Beck put on a weird expression.

_"Uh..hello?"_

_"Is that coffee?"_

_"Yes?"_

Jade took it and drank nonchalantly. Beck sighed.

_"I'm going to be nice and let her stay with me."_

_"Let me."_

_"I take acting very seriously, and I think-"_

_"We've been dating for two years, and we've been exclusive for about a year and a half."_

_"Is that neccessary?"_

_"Then use of what we've already shot!"_

_"Of us fighting?"_

_"We haven't been fighting!"_

_"So you want me to use this as my video profile?"_

_"I'm fine with it."_

_"You..you sure?"_

_"I said I'm fine with it."_

They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Meredith could see that Beck couldn't resist himself, and the kissed shortly.

_"Okay? The..Then I'm just gonna use..this?"_

Jade slithered her hand of his chin. And the video ended.

**This is not the end of the video series, it continues!**

**Next videos: Jade with tots, and Beck and Jade's relationship advice 1&2.**

**Please review, or no chapter. Grr.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH! I HAD AN ENTIRE CHAPTER READY BUT I ACCIDENTALY WENT TO ANOTHER TAB WHICH ERASED TWO THOUSAND WORDS I WROTE AND I'M SO MENTALLY CRUSHED RIGHT NOW. I SHOULD HAVE SAVED IT AND NOW I HATE MY COMPUTER. BYE. I TRIED TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING I WROTE BUT I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW...I EVEN HAD YOUTUBE ON FOR THE VIDEO LINES! GRR! ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY LONG.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a new eraser.**

* * *

"Wow, they can't keep their hands of each other." Meredith commented.

"Yeah, they were so sexually attached." Robbie grumbled. Andre laughed slightly and turned on the next video.

_"Don't turn it on yet, I got something on my teeth."_

_"I..I already turned it on."_

_"You turned it on while I was getting something out of my teeth?"_

_"I didn't know you were getting something out of your-"_

_"Just..alright. Let's just go."_

"She has temper." Meredith said. The others nodded. It was kinda true..

_"I'm Beck."_

_"Jade. I'm his girlfriend."_

_"We've been dating for two years-"_

_"Longer."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's been longer than two years, but it doesn't matter so just keep going."_

_"I thought we officially started dating on-"_

_"IT DOESN'T MATTER."_

"This Jade is kind of freaking me out." Meredith said. Cat smiled.

"Jadey was so scary, that the guys would pee if she stared at them for too long." Meredith frowned.

"Then how did Beck ask her ou-"

"Easy. After seven public humilliations and coffee in his hair, along with Tori," Andre smirked. "She gave in just to shoo Beck away. Her plan didn't work out, and sooner they became the Hollywood Arts 'it' couple."

"Interesting."

_"Seriously, you need to chill."_

_"Or else what?"_

_"I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day...Are you going to chill?"_

_"Yes."_

Even though Meredith was constantly annoyed of Jade's gank behavior, they were so cute together. Jade had one leg draped across his body and he kept tapping her thigh. The video ended with supressed 'Aww's from Cat. Even Tori and Andre looked happy. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Why are you showing me all this?"

"Because you need to understand their atmosphere." Tori explained.

"I already understand them"

"No one understands them."

"Then why-"

"Never mind, I just want to watch them they're soo cute!" Cat interrupted with a huge smile on her face. Andre nodded and turned on the next video.

_"Hey, it's me and Beck."_

_"Whatcha doin'"_

_"I just made popcorn."_

_"Yup, the little woman sure can't cook."_

_"Okay, that's offensive on like every level."_

_"It was a joke."_

_"Was it?"_

"Awww..." Cat said, snuggling on Robbie's arms. "Their arguments are so cute everytime."

Andre frowned. "Except when they screamed at each other that caused you to faint and sometimes make Robbie cry and Tori freak out."

Meredith was more than shocked. "Cat FAINTED?" Tori cocked her head.

"Yeah. They would scream so hard at each other that caused them to break up. Right here. Then they made up."

Meredith sighed. "What kept them so long? They fight so often and Jade's a gank." Tori shrugged.

"No idea. That's why no one understands them."

_"I'm his girlfriend, which makes him ridiculously lucky."_

Beck glanced at her lovingly. Meredith almost threw up. She thought he was a sad boy but he looked so happy there.

_"Soo lucky."_

_"Oh, so you're not lucky to have me as your girlfriend?"_

_"I just said so lucky."_

_"You said it sarcastically."_

_"You say everything sarcastically."_

_"Oh hoho, riiiight." _Meredith could almost see herself right inside Jade.

_"You guys making a video?" _

"Who's that?" Meredith asked. Cat laughed.

"Oh, that's Sinjin." She giggled. Meredith widened her eyes.

"He looks so familiar. It's like I saw him from the past." Meredith suddenly gulped for air and coughed. "Oh my god," She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked in a worried tone.

"Beck and you guys...look so...familiar, you know?" Meredith choked out. Robbie frowned.

"Maybe you are Jade."

"Shut up."

_"Nah."_

_"Nah?"_

_"I'm gonna give Jade noogies."_

_"Don't be a child."_

_"If you don't know what noogies are, it's when you grab a person's head and you rub your knuckles on it."_

_"I will call the police if you give me noogies."_

_"Ready?"_

_"Don't."_

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"Beck don't.."_

_"1.."_

They were practically rolling on the ground, Jade screaming in protest and Beck enjoying himself. They were so close to kissing, but to Meredith's relief, they didn't. Meredith was in total confusion. She was almost remembering those memories, but she was so positive that she wasn't Jade. Suddenly it struck her.

"Guys stop." She said.

"St..stop wha..what?" Cat stuttered, obviously nervous.

"Stop trying to retrieve my memory."

The video ended, and it was dead silent in the house.

"You noticed didn't you?" Tori muttered. Meredith felt anger pulsing through her veins. She felt the sudden urge to throw the pillow next to her to Tori but she calmed herself down.

"Sorry." Andre muttered. Cat suddenly burst into tears.

"I..I wa..want Ja...Jadey back...you..you..kn..know...I..I...ju..just can't let he..her go..." She sobbed into Robbie's shirt that was now wet.

"We all miss Jade." He mumbled to her, and gently kissed her forehead. Tori felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I miss Jade so much, how she used to torment me and constantly make me annoyed...I regret everything."

Andre patted her back soothingly. Meredith was just sitting there feeling awkward, and more confusion struck her. As more as she watched these people, the more comfortable she would get. And she would feel a strange tingle that she was sure she felt before, but couldn't remember. But she knew that she was born and raised in New York.

"Guys?" Meredith muttered. Cat looked up, her eyes red.

"Yeah?" She asked in a cracked voice.

"I'll let you guys help me figure out the mystery."

Tori's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Meredith sighed. "Yeah."

"OKAY! ANDRE TURN ON THE NEXT VIDEO!" CAT screamed so loud that Andre winced and nodded.

_"Hey, it's Jade. I just wanted to do a interview with preschool kids right next to Hollywood Arts."_

"Well this is gonna be interesting." Meredith groaned.

_"Then who am I going to interview?" **(Sorry I skipped a lot of parts but there's a lot of unecessary things for Bade in that video-)**_

_"Tell me something you like."_

_"Like or love?"_

_"Love."_

_"..You?" **(Seriously. The legend quote of Bade next to the 'You love me again' 'Who said I stopped' one.)**_

Jade grinned. _"Awww..." _She said and positioned herself on Beck's lap and kissed him. It started off with a simple kiss, but it grew more intense when the screen cut off.

"Phew.." Meredith sighed. "These people are too sap."

Andre turned on the final video. **(Yup, my OWN MADE VIDEO! YAY!)**

_"Noooo."_

_"C'mon, babe."_

_"...Fine."_

_"Hey, it's Beck."_

_"Jade."_

_"We've been tagged to do the 'Boyfriend does my Makeup tag.'"_

_"Yeah thanks, CAT AND ROBBIE."_

"Ooh! I remember that! Jade threw a whole fit." Cat squealed.

_"I'm applying um...the basics..toner...whatever."_

_"Idiot."_

_"Words hurt."_

_"Shut up and do my makeup. I probably look awful."_

_"Next, I'm going to apply lipgloss..at least I know that."_

_"Ew. The lipgloss smudged."_

_"I'll wipe it off for you." _Beck pressed his lips down to hers and wiped the gloss off.

_"You wiped the whole thing off."_

_"Whatever. This is...Mascara. Wonder what that is?"_

_"Seriously."_

_"This goes on your eyebrows."_

_"EWW?!"_

_"Tada, we're done."_

_"I hate you."_

_"Love you too."_

_"Go away."_

Beck landed himself on top of Jade and stared at her. Then the video ended.

* * *

**Long, right? Candies for people who review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So...um a lot of people requested a one-shot or my own made videos. After I finish this story, I'm probably going to make a long Bade/Cabbie one-shot series, and while I do that I'm going to do another story called 'Other videos' which is going to be a Slap-based video series that I made. Love you guys, I got alot of reviews! XOXO**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously, one more disclaimer or I'm gonna throw up.**

* * *

"That was soooo cute," Tori gushed, smiling. Cat nodded.

"Jade threatened me to kill me with her scissors I got her for Christmas when she heard me and Robbie tagged them." Cat said so fast nobody could really make out what she said. Andre finally spoke.

"Let's change into our pajamas and tommorow it's a Saturday, so let's go see a movie." He suggested, and the others nodded when Robbie spoke up.

"The Scissoring. That would help Ja-Meredith." He said hopefully. Cat kissed him hard and squealed.

"That's such a good idea! Robbie I love you so much."

Robbie was left red-faced while Meredith sniggered. Andre and Tori were trying to carry Beck to the couch that was settled like a bed. Cat ran off to change into her pajamas, when Meredith set off too.

"Heyy," Tori whined. Meredith glared at her.

"Don't 'heyy' me, I hate whining." She growled. Tori frowned.

"Gank."

That reminded Robbie when the time they went to Karoke-Dokie together. Cat and Jade were so good at singing.

* * *

The next day **(Sorry but I'm not smart enough to catch up on timelines.)**

"Wake up-" Cat sang, in a high-pitched melody. Even though it was in the morning, her voice was overly attractive. Beck sat up slowly, gripping his head.

"What happened last night?"

"I just figured out I was Jade." Meredith shouted in his ear. Beck widened his eyes immediately.

"WHAT?!"

"REALLY?!" Cat screamed, not catching on. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"No. I just did that to wake you up." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Beck and Cat looked really disappointed.

"Cheer up dude. I apparentely signed a contract with Vega that I would act like Jade and 'retrieve my memory.'"

"Huh..."

Beck didn't look all enthusiastic. Meredith tossed a pillow at him and stuck her tongue out. Beck reacted by throwing the pillow back playfully. Meredith snarled and ran out of the room, obviously declaring 'kindergarden war'.

"We're going to see The Scissoring." Cat said cheerfully to Beck, and he frowned.

"Cat, the last time you saw that you cried your eyes out."

"I did? Yeah, I did! Oh my GOD!"

Cat ran out of the room hysterically. Beck was left alone, obviously confused about this. He felt his head breaking and slowly picked his clothes up. Then he realized that he slept with his clothes _on._

"HEY?! WHO CHANGED ME INTO MY PAJAMAS?!" Beck asked, running to the kitchen. Meredith smirked.

"I did."

Beck nearly fainted.

"You're a girl!"

"So? I bet you already had sex with Jade."

"You're not Jade!"

"Oh so you're admitting you had that with her?"

"What?! I-" When Tori cut him off.

"We all know, Beck." And went away. The movie was early in the afternoon, so they had to leave. Andre, who was pretty smart, booked Robbie and Cat with a family movie.

* * *

"That was amazing." Meredith gushed. "I'm liking this Jade girl more and more every second."

"That was kinda...disturbing.." Tori said, looking green. Andre patted her back while Beck laughed.

"I saw Scissoring about a thousand times thanks to Jade..." He laughed once more. Meredith suddenly got curious.

"How close were you and Jade?" She asked. Andre answered for him.

"You saw the videos."

"Yeah. Beck and Jade were like human Octopus. They were sucking each other everyday."

"Shut. Up." Beck growled.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I'm busy these days. I promise I'll update soon/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh no... Jariana (Jai+Ariana) broke up.. Seriously I was shipping them so much! Look at my pen name! So...I'll just wait for the 'other' Jariana..*Evil Grin*. Anyway, I kinda running out of ideas, so if you have a suggestion just tell me.. And I'll try to fit it in the story! Love you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: WHAT PART OF 'DISCLAIM' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!**

* * *

"Huuman octopuuusss-" Tori sang, trying to be horrible but actually sounding really good. Andre soon joined her, his voice mixing with hers with the perfect harmony. Cat and Robbie soon joined them, and the people in the movie theatre actually started clapping. Beck nudged Meredith. To sing.

"Beck, I'm not from Hollywood Arts-"

"YEAH BUT YOU SOUND LIKE JADEY AND LOOK LIKE HER SO MAYBE-"

"CAT! You're crushing my ears... Okay, I'll sing. And mess up the whole song."

"You won't." Beck promised. Tori smiled.

"Let's sing the song we sang at Christmas. The boys can sing too."

"I LOOOVE THAT SONG!" Cat shouted. Then the people who were working here, came over with a stern look.

"Ohhh no," Robbie muttered. The people came here and _smiled._

"Even though, it is, highly tolerated to sing here, I see you people come from Hollywood Arts. Here." And led them microphones.

"Wooow." Meredith said, wide-eyed. People started gathering around, wondering what was happening. **(Oh and I'm thinking, Andre's Christmas song became so famous that it came as a Christmas carol and everybody knew the lyrics.)**

The tune started playing, as Robbie wondered why the hell would movie theatres had these devices.

_"Carolers singin, Sleigh bells are ringin, it's that time of year," _Tori sang, the same beautiful voice. _"Everyone's Toasting, Chestnuts are roasting, Christmas time is near."_

_"Something's missing and I'm wishin, wishin that you knew." _It was Cat's turn, and her high melody pleased everyone._"How much it would mean to spend this Christmas time with you,"_

_"So if you feel it coming, on this special day," _Meredith sang, looking as happy as ever. That's when the rest froze. Her voice was exactly Jades.

Then they all sung together, all a bit in shock thanks to Meredith. _"Just trust your heart. Don't let your head get in the wayyy-" _The croud cheered. The boys joined over.

_"Cause it's Christmas! And the start of something new," _

Then the whole place got heated up, people started dancing around and everyone was smiling. Of course, the rest of the gang were secretly reminded of times when they hung out with Jade.

As the song ended, the crowd cheered and they quickly exited the theatre because people were screaming at them for another song.

"Jadey! I mean, Meredith. You sound exactly like Jade."

"I didn't know I could sing." Meredith admitted. Andre pat her back, which caused Meredith to playfully hit his arm. Beck was wordless, highly reminded of Jade.

"I've never felt as happy when I sing.." Meredith nodded, as Cat hugged her tightly.

"Wanna go to Nozu?" Tori suggested, as the gang happily nodded and emerged.

"Hey." Beck hung back, grabbing Meredith by her arm. Meredith looked confused but stayed.

"Remeber, even though you aren't Jade, I'm remebering you as her." And he left.

Meredith was left, a bit hurt but replaying what Beck just said. _I'm still remebering you as Jade._

She walked over, not wanting to gain suspision from the gang. She was feeling them as family. And she was feeling that she was not Meredith West too.

**Chapters are dead short these days cause I'm running out of ideas! Review and tell me some of your amazing ideas, okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a bit dirty...hehe...But I know you guys like dirty.. I really enjoyed writing this cuz school knows that Jade&Beck has sex. Seriously, they kiss so much it's not suprising if they had that already. That's why Bade has so much smut stories. Anyways, enjoy?**

**P.S. Vitual Cookies! Luv you all!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ha! I'm actually Dan Schneider! Tricked you guys all! Yeah, like if its real shit.**

* * *

"Helloooo, Students!" Sikowitz walked in, and the students frowned. Meredith groaned.

"Yeah, like having Sex Ed in school is enough, it's with Baldie!"

"Oh, Meredith. Sex Ed with me is fun."

For some reason, all the students mumbled some very inappropriate words. Sikowitz was smiling and beaming, not doing anything.

"Soo?" Tori started awkawardly, and the rest of the class nodded. Sikowitz beamed.

"What?" he asked, all innocent. André rolled his eyes.

"You're supposed to teach us..."

"Ohhhh, right. Tell me, what is the most common protection object?"

"Uh..a tampon?" Robbie offered, which caused the classroom to laugh and scream at Robbie at the same time.

"Ohhhhh no." Beck mumbled, which Sikowitz caught right at time.

"What's the problem, Becky Poo?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Beck tried to smile, but he hoped Sikowitz wouldn't pull it longer. Unfortunately Sikowitz was the kind of person who did the complete opposite of what people hoped.

"It's okaayy, Beck! Tell us your story while I drink some of this amazing coconut milk!"

"Whaat? I don't have a stor-"

"What's it like to have sex?" Meredith asked, just to annoy to hell out of Beck. Apparently, the Kindergarden fight was not over.

"Good Gandhi! Beck, you're not a virgin? Who did you.. _do _it with?"

Beck rolled his eyes and shot a dirty glare at Meredith. She smirked back at him.

"Well, I don't know, Sikowitz. Guess."

"Okaay! I love guessing! Um.. it is someone famous?" Cat screamed, and received weird glances from the others.

"What is the common used protection anyway?" Robbie asked. André sighed.

"Robbie, until a level, people call this innocent, but you are just plain stupid."

"That's offensive!"'

"Um...It's something called a condom.." Tori mumbled, but Sikowitz ignored her and went on.

"Okay, before we start-" When Beck cut him off.

"We're starting?! I already had a bad time!" Meredith laughed at him which caused a glare fight.

"Beck, as a person with experience, tell us-"

"Nooooo.." Beck moaned, his face reddening.

"Okay, as he wants. I will tell you the basic steps of this highly-topiced education."

"Uh...Sikowitz. Topiced isn't a word." Tori said, obviously annoyed.

_'Yeah why Sugar-coat it?' _Jade would have said. Beck chuckled slightly, for no one to hear.

"If you guys keep cutting me off, I will NOT continue!"

"Really?"-Andre

"Great!"-Beck

"Uh oh, my brother ate some free coins at the mall so he's in the hospital."-Cat

"Yeah, keep on going. Like we're gonna like it."-Meredith

"I would really like that, Sikowitz."-Tori

"Hey Cat, see this picture of me in my sister's shirt."-Robbie

Sikowitz, clearly happy and relieved, he slammed the health book and beamed.

"OK, class dismissed!"

"Sikowitz, there's thirty minutes left." André explained. Sikowitz furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Then you guys chat in here while I merrily hop away." And he left, singing _Make It Shine. _

"Is this legal?" Meredith asked. The rest of the gang shrugged.

"Normal for Sikowitz." Beck mumbled. And he suddenly snapped up.

"Hey MEREDITH! WHY DID YOU NEED TO BRING OUT THAT TOPIC OF-"

"To make things awkward. I loove awkwardness." Meredith explained with a evil smirk in her face.

"Reminds me when Cat dated Danny." Tori said absentmindly, and realized what she said.

"When you kissed him." Cat replied, playing with her hair. Meredith scoffed.

"Perfect Vega, kissing a boy with a girl. Yeah, sweet Cat Valentine."

"Actually, she kissed Beck on her second day." Robbie offered.

"DUDE!" Tori yelled, and Meredith sighed.

"No wonder why this Jade hates you, Vega. You are so not cool."

"She dumped coffee on my hair! In front of the class! On my FIRST day!" Tori defended herself, and thought for a while. "AND it was a stage kiss!"

"Was it scripted?" Meredith questioned, and Tori turned red.

"Well, no."

Meredith turned to Beck, and he stared at the floor.

"How did Jade react?"

Beck hesitated. "Well...she was really mad...and broke up with me for a week."

Meredith was suddenly a questioner. "Do you regret that?"

"Yeah.." Tori and Beck said at the same time.

"Have you ever felt romantic feelings towards each other?"

Beck and Tori were reminded of that time when Jade took Tori's role.

"Well, after we video chatted with Cat, we almost kissed, but Tori pulled away." The rest gasped.

Cat widened her eyes. "Ummmm..Guys?"

"Yeah?" Tori answered, wary of Meredith's questioning.

"Did you turn off the video chat?"

Silence. Total. Silence.

"Oh my God." Beck muttered. "No wonder why Jade gave Tori her part back."

"Dudes! What are you talking about?" Meredith asked, not catching up. Tori was literally crying.

"Jade saw us. Our video chat. She didn't get mad. She gave me my role back."

Beck felt instantly horrible. He felt like he was a demon who killed Jade, ripped her apart, and shred her to pieces.

"Jade...wanted me to be happy...so she didn't say anything...and gave Tori her role because if I liked Tori, I would be happy. That way." Beck choked out.

"_She _was the one who truely loved me."

Cat broke down like the hundredth time.

"If she was that hurt, why didn't she tell me? Jade, just come back. I miss her so much."

"I'm a jerk. I broke up with her in front of her friends. I kissed Tori, and tried to kiss her twice. She lost everything to Tori, and I was one of them"

"You JERK!" Meredith exploded. "IF I WERE JADE, I WOULD BE FURIOUS AND WOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN BACK WITH YOU!"

"I know."

They all missed. Her. Jade West.

**A litttle depressing+long chapter, if you get really emotional you cry, or at least choke up, which happened to me. Please review, I'm still looking for awesome ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Am I late? Hopefully, not! I wish Meredith already knew about herself, too. However, I don't want this story to be such a short and un-dramatic story. I at least want this to have twenty chapters or something. Plus, I'm gonna add about two or three epilouges, which are gonna be real Beck/Jade style fluff, which I enjoy writing. Plus, don't you think Ariana deserved a solo in Victorious? If they're gonna give Victoria a thousand solos, Ariana needs one too. No hate! I voted for Victoria 1000 times on Twitter lol. Oh follow me if you have a Twitter! I just joined. arianatorqq please! Hehe.**

**P.S. This is a lyrics-dedicated chapter. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Does fanfiction really think big people like Dan Schneider would sit and write FANFICTION? THEY HAVE SHOWS TO WRITE, PEOPLE!**

* * *

_"The New York blackout is currently being fixed, and is motioned to be finished by a week. The reasons are now unknown but fortunately It will-"_

The news droned on and on, but Meredith didn't hear anything.

A week.

She loved her new friends so much, and this weird thing about LA made her feel like home more than New York. if she had a choice, she would even stay here.

But the biggest thing was, she _really _wanted to be the Jade West. Not Meredith. Meredith even started to hate her name. But she knew there was only a 0.0001% chance that her family convinced her to be like this. They weren't therapists. She couldn't give up everything she has in New York, because of a few stupid friends.

"HIII Meredith! Ready for school?" Cat screeched at the door along with Tori. Tori had gotten her license, finally, and was driving. Meredith smiled slightly.

"Sure."

Tori's car was fufilled with songs that everybody knew, such as Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift and One Direction. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I am hating you more and more, Vega."

Tori hung her head, obviously remebering the conversation they has the day before. To enlighten the mood Cat turned on a Selena Gomez CD.

" . .Before. . . ." Meredith growled. **(It's Meredith's opinion, not mine. No hate, Ok?) **Cat quickly turned off the audio and rummaged through the cabinet for a CD everyone could listen to, without any complaining. Cat found an unnamed CD.

"What's this?" She asked. Tori glanced at it and turned red.

"Well..I.I asked Andre to record our songs, so it's full of Me, Jade's, Andre's, and even your songs," Tori mumbled. "I asked him not to do Robbie's broken glass song." She added. Cat inserted the CD.

_"You got me feelin' emotions," _Cat sang from the audio. Meredith widened her eyes.

"You can whistle-" Cat nodded.

"I can do it in the car, too."

_"I feel good, I feel nice.  
I've never felt so satisfied.  
I'm in love, I'm alive.  
Intoxicated, flying high.  
It feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly.  
I don't know if it's real  
But I like the way I feel inside.  
You've got me feeling emotions deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above.  
In the morning when I rise,  
You are the first thing on my mind.  
And in the middle of the night  
I feel your heart-beat next to mine.  
It feels like a dream  
When you love me tenderly.  
I don't know if you're for real  
But I like the way I feel inside.  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above.  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above.  
You know the way to make me lose control.  
When you're looking into my eyes you make me feel so high!  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above.  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of.  
Woh, 've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above.  
You've got me feeling higher."_

Meredith nearly caught herself clapping. Her whistles were so perfect, and her voice was completly different when singing. The next song erupted from the speaker.

"_I feel delirious, come let's get out of here_  
_We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear_  
_We're heading for the sky_  
_And we'll get lost in it cause_  
_All I want, all I want, all I want_  
_Is everything_

_And I will pose if I wanna_  
_And will vogue like Madonna_  
_I might not dance like MJ RIP_  
_But I will give the best of me_  
_All I want is everything_  
_Yes everything too much is not enough_  
_I'm sick of settling for in between_  
_And I'm not givin' up_  
_As long as it feels right_  
_At least we know that we're alive_  
_All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah_  
_Whoa oh_

_We don't ever stop_  
_Let's watch the sun come up_  
_We'll sleep when we're dead cause_  
_Halfway kinda sucks_  
_We're heading for the sky_  
_And will get lost in it cause_  
_All I want, all I want, all I want is everything_

_And I will pose if I wanna_  
_And I will vogue like Madonna_  
_I might not dance like MJ RIP_  
_But I will give the best of me_  
_All I want is everything,_  
_Yes everything, too much is not enough_  
_I'm sick of settling for in between_  
_And I'm not givin' up_  
_As long as it feels right_  
_At least we know that we're alive_  
_All I want is everything, yes everything yeah_  
_Whoa oh_

_Hold on to me_  
_And I'll hold on to you (oh)_  
_Don't over think_  
_What have we got to lose_  
_It's me and you,_  
_Me and you no matter what_  
_Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa_

_We're heading for the sky_  
_And we'll get lost in it cause_  
_All I want, all I want, all I want is everything_

_And I will pose if I wanna_  
_And I will vogue like Madonna_  
_I might not dance like MJ RIP_  
_But I will give the best of me_  
_All I want is everything_  
_Yes everything, too much is not enough_  
_I'm sick of settling for in between_  
_And I'm not givin' up_  
_As long as it feels right at least we know we're alive_  
_All I want is everything_  
_Yes everything_  
_Whoa oh"_

Everyone knew this was Tori's song. Tori had a strong, powerful voice, while Cat had a high-pitched but strong voice, too. Tori was remebered when she escaped from prison. She chuckled slightly. They were nearly headed for school, and the Hollywood sign was pulling up. Suddenly, a familar guitar sound came up from the speaker, and Cat started tearing up.

_"You think you know me_  
_But you don't know me_  
_You think you own me_  
_But you can't control me_

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Listen to me_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_You don't know me_

_You think you got me_  
_But you don't get me_  
_You think you want me_  
_But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me than what you think you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Just listen to me_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_  
_And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_And I don't have to _  
_I think you know me"_

"Jade." Meredith recognized. Tori nodded, and Cat was too emotional to say anything. Tori suddenly brightened up.

"Jade wrote this song herself." She said. Meredith sighed.

"Triple-talented."

"Did you make out the lyrics?" Tori asked. Meredith blushed.

"Well..I might me imagining..But this kinda describes the relationship between Jade and Beck...It might be just my imagination-"

"No,no,no. You're completely right. When they had a major break up, she sang this to him in front of the entire school. Ended up with a make-out session." Tori explained. Meredith frowned.

"Well, Beck's the jerk, and Jade ends up singing?" Tori smiled.

"I told you, Jade wasn't a charmer either."

* * *

**Sorry for the horrible chapter, but I have a Social test coming up and Im gonna die if I don't pass..:( But isn't Liz Gillies great? The song..is utterly amazing/**


End file.
